The invention relates to a tank for storing liquids and a device for drawing the liquids from this tank for further use, especially a water supply tank in a drink dispenser and a water-drawing device, in which the tank comprises in the bottom area a plug-in connecting part containing a valve, which can be connected to draw the liquid with a plug-in connecting part integrated in a support surface, over which the stored liquid can be conveyed.
Drink dispensers, which produce refreshing drinks from one or more drink concentrates and from carbonated water, can obtain the water necessary for the production of drinks directly from a water pipe connected with the dispenser. As an alternative for this purpose, drink dispensers can be supplied with water from a storage tank, for example, in the cases in which there is no water main at the site of the drink dispenser or if the quality of the water that can be drawn from the water main does not meet the special requirements for the drink to be produced.
In drink dispensers, which are supplied with water or with a drink concentrate from a storage tank, a troublefree operation depends on the fact that in each production step, sufficient amounts of the initial substances can be drawn from the storage tank.